Blackbird
by Griffinboy775
Summary: When an incarcerated man is given the chance to redeem himself, anyone would jump at the chance, especially if your name is Thomas McGrange. The warden has gotten him until his third year to transform an overgrown forest into an impressive farm. How hard can that be? OCxSebastian in later chapters.
1. Spring 1--Release

(AN: Before this starts, I want to explain that I had no ideas for how I was gonna write this story, but as I started to sing a little for myself and put myself in the shoes of my character, I got to thinking. So, here is my opening for my character. I hope you enjoy, please favorite and review it if you enjoyed it, since it tells me what you want to see more of. Thanks so much!)

"..Guilty."

"...Guilty!"

"GUILTY!"

"Gahh-" Shit. Thomas rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Another nightmare. Same as usual. Thomas looked around his damp cell, constantly reminded of the crimes he committed. Theft and Second-Degree Murder. Very serious charges. His lawyer was an incredible person, managed to lessen his sentence from life to 50 years. That man was a genius where Thomas was not, and now he paid the price. He kept himself awake for the next two hours until the whistle blew. Morning roll call.

A few hours into the day, he found himself seated in the Warden's office.

"Son... I'm gonna sympathise with you."

"No need fr' that, Mr. Warden. I'm a killer. Nothin' less."

"That case is over a decade old. Look, you aren't a bad guy. You follow the rules, don't cause trouble. People like that around here, so, we're giving you an opportunity to save yourself from your incarceration."

"...Sir?" Thomas' eyes lit up. He could get out? Never to come back, worried about getting stabbed or worse daily?

"There's a place called Stardew Valley. Ever heard of it?"

"...No sir."

"Well... a couple years ago, we received a letter for you. Your grandfather passed away,"

"I remember."

"Yes, and he left you a gift. I was talking about you with my supervisors and they said that if you could turn your grandfather's old farm into a successful place, they'd let you free and let you keep it. Scout's honor."

"...When do I start?"

"As soon as the season changes. You start in spring."

So that's how Thomas found himself on a bus from a city almost a day drive out from where he used to live, to a place where all he knew was that his grandfather was important.

 _Squeeeeeeeeeak!_

The tires screeched to a painful halt. The door opened. He still had his handcuffs on him... they were starting to hurt.

"Mayor Lewis, this is Thomas. I'm the Warden at the prison he was incarcerated in."

"..I see..."

"Now, this isn't a bad man, Mayor. Just had some bad stuff in his past. I just ask that you keep an eye on him and if anything goes wrong, immediately call us."

"I can do that, Mr. Warden."

"Good! Now, Thomas."

"...Sir?"

"...Just do your best. I know you will, son."

"Thank you, sir. Fr' this opportunity. I won't waste it." The handcuffs were released and Thomas shook feeling back into them.

"Take care, gentlemen!" The bus door closed and tires screeched for five minutes while the bus turned around, and finally left.

Lewis wordlessly motioned for Thomas to follow him. He did so humbly, trailing behind.

"Thomas, I remember your story. It was all over the newspapers. I'll admit, it may take some getting used to..." Lewis rubbed the back of his neck. "...but if everything that warden said about you is true, then the townsfolk will loosen up and maybe, eventually become your friends." They had reached the front of the cabin. "Well, this is where you'll be staying." Just then, a woman with scarlet hair came out of the house.

"She doesn't come with the house, does she?" Asked Thomas in legitimate fear. Lewis laughed.

"No," he said, "That's Robin. Our carpenter."

Thomas bowed slightly out of courtesy. Robin laughed, to which Thomas took light offense.

"Robin, this is Thomas. He's moving in here."

"I'm sorry if my bow looked funny to you, ma'am..." He said, stepping back next to Mayor Lewis.

"No, it din't look funny!" She waved a hand in front of her face, like she was swatting a bug or something. "Just not used to it, that's all! Like Mayor Lewis said, I'm the carpenter, so if you need anything built, you bring me the materials and the money for it, and I'll get that thing up between one and three days after payment. It takes a while to build, ya understand."

"I sure do, ma'am. Pleasure to meetcha."

"Pleasure's all mine." She smiled.

"Now, Robin, don't start that or I'll get Demetrius on you!" Lewis laughed with Robin. Thomas chuckled and half-waited for an explanation.

"Oh, Demetrius is my husband. He's a scientific kinda guy. You'll probably meet him sometime if you come check out my shop.

"I'll make sure to find him." Thomas smiled.

"Good! Now, I'll be heading home, Lewis. If you need me, just come get me!"

"Goodnight, Robin." Lewis waved as Robin headed out from the top exit of the farm. "I'll be off too. Get some rest, you just had a long ride here. If you need me, I'll be in town. Goodnight, and.. Welcome to Stardew Valley."

"Goodnight, sir. Be safe." Thomas waved. He looked inside a chest that was near the front. The tools were old, but apparently restored by someone. The scythe's blade was sharp, which gave Thomas that 'I shouldn't be holding this' feeling in his gut. He put it down and inspected the other tools. Once he was done, he looked out over the farm- er, forest. The place was covered in rocks, trees and wild grass. Thomas sighed. This wasn't gonna be easy.


	2. Spring 12--Bring Him Home

(AN: Thank you to everyone who has been following and enjoying this fan fic. It really, honestly means a lot. Now, I mentioned in my first chapter that I was singing. Well, this is what actually popped into my head. The song is from Les Misreables, and it's called Bring Him Home. I recommend listening to the quartet version by danwright32, since I think his lead perfectly captures what I envision Thomas' singing sounding like. Thank you guys, and again, please favorite and review if you enjoyed it, it lets me know what I should be doing more of. Thank you and enjoy!)

Spring 12

Thomas had been working almost tirelessly to start making money to afford a horse. He felt that it'd help him travel faster, but once he found all his crops watered and nothing to do, he breathed a heavy sigh and decided to take a break. He went to the beach, meeting Sam and his younger brother Vincent.

Sam and Thomas stood beside each other, silently enjoying the sun, waves and-

"Sam... Is dad ever gonna come back?" Thomas' eyes widened. He didn't know their dad was-"I heard some adults saying that.. that our soldiers were getting shot to bits!"

"H-Hey! There's no way that's true! You remember, dad's really strong! He's not gonna let some Gretixian goon get him! Don't you worry!" Sam smiled, almost as if he was trying to convince himself of what he was saying. Vincent smiled and went back to playing, out of earshot of Thomas and Sam. "Thomas...I feel bad about getting his hopes up like that..."

"Sometimes, it's good to be honest, sometimes you need to keep their hope strong. This is one of those hope moments." Thomas mused with his eyes closed.

"Yeah... Kids need to worry about their childhood. Enjoying life and playing, not wars or taxes or politics."

"You said it." Thomas smiled. He went home after dark, but couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He got up and went outside. Thomas didn't think of himself as a very religous guy, but he felt like if anyone needed divine help, it was...

Thomas knelt down in the dirt, clasping his hands together, ignoring the movement of a dark-clothed figure behind one of the trees closer to the bus stop side of the farm.

"God on high...

Hear my prayer...

In my need...

You have always been there..."

Someone inched closer from a tree closer to the Marnie Ranch exit, but scooted back as he stood up and looked toward the moon that happened to be overhead.

"He is young...

He's afraid...

Let him rest...

Hea'vn blessed..."

Sam's father crossed him mind.

"Bring him home...

Bring him home...

Bring him home..."

The two figures shifted.

"He's like the son I might've known.."

Sam crossed his mind.

"If God had granted me a son.

The summers die, one by one, how soon they fly, on and on!"

Thomas dropped down and sat on one of the steps in front of his house.

"And I am old...

And will be gone..."

Now Thomas thought of his age. He wasn't that old, but he wasn't young either, by any standards.

Vincent crossed his mind this time.

"Bring him peace...

Bring him joy...

He is young...

He is only a boy..."

Both of the younger males lodged in his words.

"You can take...

You can give...

Let him be...

Let him live..."

Thomas stood up and threw his fists in the air while he sang loudly.

"IF I DIE...

LET ME DIE!"

Thomas sat back down slowly.

"Let him live...

Bring him home...

Bring him home..."

Thomas took a deep breath.

"Bring him... home..."

Thomas held the last note for a short while before closing his eyes, clasping his hands together, and saying, "Amen."

Marnie clapped out from the shadows of the tree in front of him. "Thomas, I didn't know you could sing!"

"I... I don't really think I can. I was just praying aloud, ma'am, that's really all."

"Well, that was beautiful, regardless. I think your other visitor liked it too." Marnie smiled and winked. "He was standing over there." Thomas looked over.

"There's noone there.. Did you see who it was?"

"I saw a black top, but that could be anyone, honestly." Marnie admitted. "Well, I'm going to head home, now. You have a nice night, Thomas."

"You too, ma'am. Thank you for the kind words." He smiled, half-blushing.

"Thank you for the performance." She winked. Thomas watched her leave the farm, and then turned his head to the bus stop side, where he saw a black hoodied figure rushing away only lightly illuminated by the moonlight, before he turned around and headed inside, where he could finally rest easy, knowing at least his prayers were with Sam's father.


	3. Spring 22--Midnight

(AN: This is coming along super nicely! I'm so happy that this is getting the amount of support that it already has! Thank you to all of you reading this right now. I honestly wouldn't be able to do this without you.)

Spring 22

"!" Thomas jolted awake. It was three am and he was sweating harshly. Glancing around the room to make sure he was alone, the man got up, put on a pair of pants and walked outside. His head hurt, he was shaking... He walked to the bus stop and sat down on the concrete. He looked around and when noone was there, he let himself cry for the first time in years.

It felt good to cry. Prison didn't allow anyone to show weakness. That's why the outside was so craved. It let you be-

A grumbling engine coming from the tunnel stopped Thomas' thoughts. He considered hiding, but it was too late. A motorcycle came out of the tunnel. The engine stopped and in the dim streetlight, the person's helmet came off.

"Uh..." Thomas muttered. It wasn't worth hiding, not in this town.

"Thomas.. right?" asked Sebastian as he walked over to the other man.

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing awake? It's really late."

"Had a nightmare. Can't sleep without one anymore." He wiped a tear from his face.

"You were..." Sebastian let his half-question hang in the air.

"Can I admit something to you?" Thomas asked. He had to tell someone. He had to.

"I guess...?"

"Okay... You know my case.. right?" Thomas began.

"I was young. I don't remember all of it."

"Well... There was a robbery somewhere far away. I was involved. I didn't have anywhere else to turn. I was poor, dying of hunger and cold. I needed a job. I didn't know how it would turn out." Thomas paused and the cyclist nodded to keep going. "Anyway, I had a gun. I was supposed to be on watch. Make sure noone came in while my 'friend' did the hard part. The only problem was that... the home's owner came home early. I didn't expect it and... I shot him."

"So..."

"Only, the thing is... _I missed._ I shot the ceiling. My 'friend grabbed the gun out of my hands, shot the man and ran with the stuff. He left me behind with the gun back in my hand."

"Oh... So you didn't do it..." Sebastian rubbed his chin.

"No... I knew noone would believe me if I said it in court, but I had to tell someone..." Thomas staggered to his feet. He was still shaking.

"I.. I should get home."

"You should." Thomas agreed.

"Thomas...? I'm still a little scared of you, but.. you seem okay." Sebastian said, walking off with his motorcycle in tow. Thomas began to settle down and went home, realizing he forgot a shirt. Oops. He sighed and went home to watch some TV before he got to work.

* * *

Later that day, Thomas found himself in town. At the saloon, specifically. Lewis had pulled Thomas into relaxing for a night. It wasn't good for anyone to work constantly. Thomas wasn't much of a drinker, however, so he found himself practicing his billiards on the table to the right of the main bar. He had just finished a game of 9-Ball when Sam and Sebastian walked in.

"Hey, Thomas! I didn't know you played!" Sebastian said, shocked.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. I haven't played in a long while, though, so I'm kinda rusty." Thomas admitted.

"Why don't you and Sam play a round?"

"Yeah, I'm down for that! You wanna go, Thomas?" Sam asked, picking up his pool cue.

"Alright, you're on." Thomas grinned. Thirty minutes passed and Sam sat down on the couch.

"Rusty my rear end..." Sam sighed shaking his head.

"Alright, Sam might've been too easy. Wanna take on a pro?" Sebastian boasted, grabbing his cue.

"Let's go!"

Another thirty minutes and Sebastian found himself as the winner. "I am Sebastian Strange and I am still the best pool player in Pelican Town!" He cheered. Thomas laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

Robin smiled at her son. "Congratulations Sebby!"

Sebastian sputtered and reminded his mom not to call him that.

"Oh come on, Sebby! That's the most adorable nickname I think I've ever heard!" Thomas laughed with his hand still on Seb's shoulder.

The black-haired man blushed and moved away from the other man's hand. "I'm heading home." He said, grabbing his cue and running out of the building. Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Thomas went home soon after Sebastian did, followed by everyone else. Strangely, that night Thomas didn't have any nightmares...


	4. Summer 4--Dancing

(AN: Quick shoutout to the people in the Stardew Discord for supporting and enjoying this. You all seriously rock! Also, this part is super short, so to make up for that, I've got a special idea planned for the next part. Jellyfish anyone? ;) Also sorry it's so short, but I've had like 0 inspiration these past few days.)

Summer 4

Thomas wiped sweat from his forehead. The heat was more intense than usual and the farm work didn't help. He'd cleared out some space for a barn and was heading up with loads of materials to pay for it.

Sebastian was in the garage, messing with his motorcycle when he heard footsteps from the side.

"Maru, I told you to leave me alon-" Sebastian spewed as he rolled out from under his beloved. "Oh, hey Thomas."

"Hey, Seb. What's up?" asked the farmer.

"Not much. Changing the oil on my bike. Give me a sec." He rolled back under and tightened a screw before rolling back out, sitting up, and leaning against the motorcycle. "Some nights I like to get on 'er and just ride. I got a place I go to just think." Sebastian closed his eyes and thought for a bit. "Maybe I'll take you riding sometime."

"That'd be fun." Thomas smiled. When he was arrested, they detained his motorbike. He hadn't felt the wind hit his hair in a decade. It'd be nice.

"Cool. Well, I guess I'll let you get back to work." said Sebastian, rolling back under his already fixed bike. Thomas smiled at him as he carried the materials inside and Sebastian felt his face get hot.

"Hey, Thomas!" Robin smiled. "Man, that heat is something, huh?"

"Yeah, it really is." He smiled as he showed her the piles of resources.

"Oh no, you sadistic..."

Thomas laughed and piled the money on the counter. "I need a barn, Robin."

"You need me dead is what you need." She joked and Thomas laughed harder.

"Well sure! If you die, I don't have the competition!"

"Competition for what?"

"Competition for who is the worst dancer in all of Pelican Town."

Both workers laughed and clapped each other on the back. "Oh, you are awesome, Thomas. I'll start that barn first thing in the morning."

"Thanks Robin." Thomas grinned, waving to her as he left and headed back to his farm. Sebastian walked in and headed down to his room, where he logged onto a blog site with the wide search: "Am I...?"


End file.
